companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
StuG IV
"Only the finest in German Engineering!!" The Stug IV or StuG IV is an Axis heavy vehicle unit that is featured in Company of Heroes. Game Info The Stug IV also known as Sturmgeschutz IV is an assault gun. It was developed by a leading branch of the Sturmartillerie(Assault Artillery) and tasked with close fire support of infantry and panzers. Its original role was to provide close infantry support such as destroying bunkers, infantry garrison buildings, and pillboxes, but was later proved to be an effective tank killer. The Sturmgeschutz trait is a development to reuse battle damaged tanks such as the Panzer IV and Panzer III that suffered gun turret damage while the chassis still remained operational, but in later stages it was produced en mass using the base chassis directly, as it was cheaper than manufacturing full tanks. It was one of the most successful armored fighting vehicle of the German Army and more than 10,000 of these assault gun were built and deployed during World War II. The Stug IV is an Allied commander's worst nightmare. Built on the chassis of a standard Panzer IV and armed with a 75mm StuK 40 L/48 gun it is the earliest heavy vehicle that can be deployed by the Axis. More reliable and cost effective than the lightly armored SdKfz 234 Armoured Car, this panzer takes up only four population--making it one of the cheapest tanks in the game. It can be deployed onto the battlefield long before Allied players are capable of producing heavy vehicles of their own. Serving as a close infantry heavy support vehicle, the Stug IV's 75mm StuK 40 L/48 gun is highly effective against tanks, armored vehicles, buildings, and fortified position such as Machine Gun Nests. Its slow rate of fire means it is not designed as an anti-infantry vehicle. However, it still posses heavy armor that is immune to light weapons and, if upgraded to a level three veterancy, it can be armed with an MG34 light machine gun--in addition to supplementary armor to protect its flanks. The low silouette and highly sloped armor of this tank can provide surprisingly good deflection of incoming rounds, deflecting off even some of the highest powered AT guns in the game on occasion, effectively increasing the lifespan and retreat of the Stug IV. Because it costs less than other heavy panzer units, a common Axis strategy is to deploy the Stug IV in large numbers to overwhelm enemy positions as a massive assault gun formation proves to be highly effective against tanks such as the M4A3 Sherman, Cromwell Tank, and the Sherman Firefly. It is best supported with Stormtrooper or Grenadier squads. Choosing the Bliztkrieg Doctorine can also allow an Axis player to access the Blitzkrieg assault ability, which increases its effectiveness. Weakness Even though Stug IV is a panzer, it is not a heavily armored panzer due to its use of an outdated chassis. It is easily damaged by high explosive weapons such as Sticky Bombs and Bazookas. Anti-tank guns can knock it out even before it can bring its gun to bear. Infantry with AT weapons can take it out by flanking or attacking its rear. Because of its original intention as an assault gun the Stug IV has no turret. It is slow at turning, and most infantry can outmanuever it. The Stug IV is not a very good vehicle when it comes to tank versus tank battle as its armor can't stand up against the Sherman 75mm M3 L/40 gun and stood no chance against the M10 Wolverine 3"(76.2mm) M7 gun. The Stug IV stood little chance against the British Sherman Firefly's fearsome OQF 17 pounder main gun. Stug IV variant Besides Stug IV, Axis Commander also can access StuH 42 from Urban Assault Force in Blitzkrieg Doctrine. Unlike Stug IV which is a mix assault gun that can combat other tanks, the StuH 42 is a dedicated assault gun, designed to serve its function as a Close Infantry Heavy Support Vehicle. StuH 42 is armed with the 105mm FH18 howitzer that fire HE Round, which pack more firepower against infantry buildings, base structure and light & medium vehicle than the regular Stug IV. But the StuH 42 low caliber howitzer lack the AP(Armour Piercing) capability to combat heavily armored tanks. Besides its main gun, in terms of speed, mobility and armour protection is virtually the same as the Stug IV. Category:Company of Heroes Category:Axis Category:Vehicles